


The Flu

by lastweekon



Category: Ghost Adventures (TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-21
Updated: 2016-11-21
Packaged: 2018-09-01 06:01:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,264
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8611948
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lastweekon/pseuds/lastweekon
Summary: Zak comes down with the flu and Nick goes into caregiver mode.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I have no excuses for this amount of fluff.

The alarm went off, rousing Nick from a deep sleep. He reached across the bed, feeling around the bedside table for his phone. Zak was dead weight on his chest, warm and sound asleep. He finally managed the locate his phone, turning the alarm off before bringing his hand to rub his tired eyes.   
“Come on, babe. It’s time to get up.” he croaked, rubbing his hand over Zak’s back.   
Zak stirred, groaning pathetically as he slowly woke up.   
“I know, I know…” Nick said, running his fingers through the older man’s hair. He didn’t want to get up either, but they had a day of meetings ahead of them.   
“Nick, I don’t feel good.” Zak said, voice still thick with sleep.   
“What’s wrong?” Nick asked. He continued moving his hand along Zak’s spine, now noticing how warm his skin felt.   
“I don’t know...I think I’m sick. My muscles are achy and my throat’s all scratchy.”   
“You have a fever too.” Nick said, pressing his lips to Zak’s forehead.   
“Shit…” Zak muttered. “We have all those meetings.”  
“We’ll reschedule.” Nick said. “You can’t go out like this.”  
“Maybe I could try to go to a few?” Zak said, nestling into the younger man’s neck. “Just the important ones.”  
“No, babe. You need to rest.” Nick said. “Don’t worry about it. I’ll cancel everything.”   
“I’d argue with you, but I can’t move.” Zak said. “I feel so awful.”  
“I’m sorry.” Nick said, wrapping Zak up in his arms. “Why don’t you try to get some more sleep? I’ll go make you some tea and some breakfast.”   
“I’m not hungry.” Zak said.  
“Okay. Just the tea then.” Nick said, kissing the older man’s forehead before maneuvering his body out from under him. “And we need to try to break this fever.” he said, heading to the closet and pulling out the blanket they kept for guests. “Here, let’s get you all tucked in.”   
He tossed the blanket across Zak’s body, covering the older man up to his chin.   
“Try to sleep.” he said, leaning down to press a quick kiss to Zak’s lips.   
“I’m gonna get you sick.” Zak mumbled sleepily.   
“I don’t care.” Nick smirked, going in for another peck. “Mmm...worth it.”  
Zak smiled, chuckling weakly.   
“Okay, babe. Now sleep. I’ll be back with the tea.”   
“M’kay. Thanks Nick.” Zak said, already drifting off. 

 

Nick tip-toed into the room, a mug of steaming tea in one hand and a plate of buttered toast in the other. Zak was out cold, covers pulled up tight to his chin. Nick set the mug and plate on the bedside table before carefully lowering himself onto the bed. He sat against the headboard, grabbing his laptop and getting to work on canceling the day’s appointments.   
Zak coughed, shifting in his sleep as he rolled closer to the younger man. Nick reached over to readjust the blankets so that they covered the older man again. He felt Zak’s forehead, but the fever hadn’t broken yet. The older man shivered in his sleep and Nick moved his hand to Zak’s hair, aimlessly running his fingers through it as he checked his email. He thought about waking Zak up to give him medicine, but it seemed counterproductive. He needed sleep more than anything.   
Zak opened his eyes, blinking into the mid-morning light flooding the bedroom. His head was pounding and he was drenched in sweat. He groaned, turning to find Nick stretched out next to him, laptop in his lap.   
“How ya feelin’?” Nick asked, reaching over to touch Zak’s forehead.   
“Sweaty.” Zak croaked.  
“I think your fever finally broke.” Nick said. “So that’s good.”  
Zak tossed the blanket off, suddenly feeling overheated.   
“Here, have some water.” Nick said, handing a glass to Zak. “Your tea’s cold, but I could make you some more.”   
“That’s okay.” Zak said, sitting up to grab for the glass and taking a long drink. His throat was sore, but the cool water felt nice.   
“Here, I made you some toast.” Nick said, grabbing for the plate. “It’s cold now too, but I could get you something else.”  
Zak smiled, taking the plate from the younger man. He wasn’t particularly hungry, but the gesture was too sweet to ignore.   
“This is perfect.” Zak said, taking a bite of the cold toast.   
“So, how are you feeling? Besides sweaty?” Nick asked.   
“Okay.” Zak shrugged. “I have a headache and my throat hurts. But I’m feeling a little better after that nap.”   
“That’s good.” Nick said. “A little medicine and some more rest and we’ll have you back to normal in no time.”  
“At least I can get all caught up on email.” Zak said, reaching for his own laptop.   
“No way. No email today.” Nick said, snatching the laptop away. “Today is about resting and getting better. You just lay there and eat your toast and I’m gonna go run you a hot bath.” Nick said, crawling off the bed and making his way toward the bathroom.  
“I can rest and check email at the same time.” Zak chuckled.   
Nick turned back, grabbing for Zak’s laptop and bringing it with him.   
“You don’t trust me?” Zak joked.   
“Not as far as I can throw you.” Nick smirked.

 

Nick splashed his arm through the hot water, as the suds rose along the surface. The water smelled nice with the addition of a little lavender essential oil that was supposed to help with relaxation. He had laid Zak’s towel over the radiator in the bathroom, letting the fabric get warm and toasty. And a single candle flickered away on the sink top.   
“Look at all this.” Zak said, peeking his head into the room.   
“Get on in there.” Nick said. “Let me know if the water’s too hot.”  
“Aren’t you gonna join me?” Zak asked, stripping off his sweaty shirt.  
Nick smiled. Even when he was sick, Zak only had one thing on his mind.   
“I’ll join you.” Nick said. “But we’re relaxing. So don’t try anything.”  
“No promises.” Zak smirked.   
Nick raised his eyebrows warningly.  
“I’m just kidding.” Zak said. “I’m still feeling way too achy and tired for that.”   
“Here. Let’s get you into the water.” Nick said, not wanting the older man to catch a chill. He held Zak’s hand as he lowered into the tub.   
“Oh my God…” Zak moaned. “This water feels so nice.”  
“Lean back and relax.” Nick urged, stepping out of his boxers and shrugging off his shirt.   
He climbed into the tub, resting his back at the opposite end from Zak. Their legs laced together under the water. He shifted a bit, trying to get comfortable. Realistically, this tub wasn’t built for two men as tall as they were.   
“This looks more comfortable in the movies.” Nick chuckled.   
“Lemme...try something.” Zak grunted, working to maneuver his long body in the small bathtub. He turned around, facing his back to Nick and sliding his body to rest between the younger man’s legs. He leaned back, laying his head on Nick’s chest. “That’s better.” he sighed. “Are you comfortable? Am I squishing you?”  
“No, I’m good.” Nick said, wrapping his arms around Zak’s midsection. “This is actually kinda nice.”   
“Yeah it is.” Zak said, running his hands along Nick’s forearms. “Better than a day full of meetings.”   
“I just wish you weren’t sick.” Nick lamented.   
“Me too.” Zak admitted. “But if being sick means breakfast in bed and getting baths drawn for me, then I should get sick more often.”   
Nick chuckled. Zak loved to be taken care of, and if Nick was being honest, he loved taking care of him.   
“You know, those things aren’t reserved for sickness.” he said, kissing the top of Zak’s head. “Just say the word, and I’m at your service.”   
Zak smiled, nestling his head into the younger man’s chest. The warmth of the water was slowly spreading into his bones and he felt his eyes beginning to droop.   
“I like you at my service.” he joked sleepily.   
“Well, you got me.” Nick said with a smile, running his hands over Zak’s skin. He could feel the older man sinking into him as he drifted off and Nick’s own eyes grew heavy heavy as he pulled Zak in closer. 

 

“Zak. Babe, wake up.” Nick said, shaking the older man lightly. They’d both fallen asleep in the bathtub and the water was cold. Zak shivered in his sleep and Nick hoped he hadn’t made his cold worse. “Zak, come on. We gotta get you back into bed.”  
Zak groaned, slowly coming to as his teeth chattered.   
“It’s so cold.”  
“I know, babe. I’m sorry. I fell asleep.” Nick said, rubbing his hands over Zak’s arms as he sat up.   
“I’m all pruney.” Zak chuckled, examining his hands as Nick stepped out of the tub.  
“Here. Come on. The towel is nice and warm.” the younger man said, grabbing for Zak’s hand and pulling him to his feet. He got to work drying Zak off before wrapping the warm towel around his torso.   
“What about you?” Zak asked, removing the towel and returning the favor.   
“I’m more worried about getting you warm and back into bed.” Nick said, truthfully.   
“I’m okay.” Zak smiled, wrapping the towel around Nick’s shoulders and using it to pull the younger man in for a kiss. “Thanks for doing all this for me.”   
“Of course.” Nick said sincerely, going in for a quick peck. “Gotta get you better.”   
He led Zak out of the bathroom and sat him down on the edge of the bed. He rifled through the dresser drawers, tossing a pair of sweatpants and a hoodie of his that he knew Zak loved onto the bed.   
“Put those on and get under the covers.” Nick instructed.   
“Yes, sir.” Zak smirked. He loved when Nick got protective like this.   
Nick made his way back into the bathroom, blowing out the candles and pulling the plug on the tub. He opened the medicine cabinet, shuffling things around until he found what he was looking for. He walked back into the bedroom to find Zak dressed and under the blankets.   
“I knew we had some of this.” Nick said, making his way to Zak’s side of the bed.   
The older man reached out expectantly.   
“I’ll do it.” Nick said, unscrewing the lid and scooping out a finger full of the salve and warming it up between his palms.   
Zak pulled back the blankets and Nick slid both hands up and under the older man’s sweatshirt, rubbing the cooling salve over his chest. Zak took deep breaths of the menthol scent, already feeling his sinuses opening up.   
“Mmm...that feels good.” he said, feeling the vapors working their magic.   
“Good.” Nick smiled, leaning down to kiss the older man as he continued to massage the salve into his skin.   
Zak kissed back happily, wrapping his arms around the younger man and pulling him in close.   
“Well, you’re definitely gonna get sick now.” Zak mumbled against Nick’s lips.  
“Oh well.” Nick shrugged. “It was bound to happen anyway. But you’re right. Enough of that. You need to save your strength.” Nick said, sitting up.   
“I didn’t say that…” Zak pouted, arms falling weakly at his sides.   
“Well, _I did_.” Nick said, standing from the bed. “We need to get you better.” He fixed Zak’s sweater before pulling the blankets back up to cover the older man. “Why don’t you take a nap and I’ll go get started on some food?”   
“I’m not tired.” Zak pouted, eyes already drooping. “Come back to bed.”   
“I will.” Nick assured him. “I’m just gonna get some food on the stove and then I’ll come back up. Maybe we could watch some Netflix?”  
“Yeah, okay.” Zak agreed, nestling into the pillows. “Just don’t let me sleep all day.”   
“I won’t.” Nick lied.

 

Nick lifted the steaming spoon to his lips, slurping the warm broth into his mouth. He reached for the salt, sprinkling in a bit more and giving the pot a stir.   
“That smells good.” Zak said, rounding the corner into the kitchen.   
“What are you doing out of bed?” Nick asked, smiling at Zak’s wild bed head.  
“You let me sleep too long.” Zak said. “And whatever you’re making smells so good, I had to come down and investigate.”   
“It’s just some chicken and rice soup. I thought it would be good for your throat.”  
“Mmm...that sounds so good.” Zak said with a smile.   
“Go get back in bed. It’s just about done. Just a couple more minutes for the rice and then I’ll bring it up.”  
“I’ll wait.” Zak said. “I wanna make some tea anyway.”  
“I’ll do that.” Nick said, stopping the older man in his tracks. “You go get your ass back in bed.”  
“I can help.” Zak insisted.   
“Why don’t you help by picking something for us to watch while we eat?” Nick suggested, pressing a kiss to Zak’s forehead. “And take this with you.” he said, handing Zak a bottle of water.   
“Okay…” Zak said, clearly dragging his heels. “It’s boring up there.”  
“I’m right behind you, babe.” Nick chuckled. “Isn’t this what you’re always talking about? Wanting to spend a whole day in bed with no responsibilities?”  
“Yeah...but in that fantasy I’m not sick and you’re not wearing pants.” Zak smirked.  
“That does sound nice.” Nick purred, wrapping his arms around Zak’s waist and pulling him close. “We gotta get you better so we can do that.” he said, pressing his lips to Zak’s.   
The older man kissed back, leaning his weight into Nick for support. He felt tired and dizzy from standing for so long after spending most of the day asleep. Nick pulled back from the kiss, pressing his lips to the older man’s temple.   
“You’re getting warm again. Let’s get you back to bed.”   
“Well, when you kiss me like that, what do you expect?” Zak smirked.   
“Come on.” Nick chuckled, wrapping an arm around Zak’s waist and leading him toward the stairs.   
“I got it, I got it.” Zak said dismissively. “You got enough to worry about down here. I’ll go get settled and set up the Netflix.”  
“Okay.” Nick said. “I’ll be up in a minute.”

 

Zak leaned back against the headboard, pulling the blankets up so that they covered his chest. He felt on the verge of shivering again and he knew Nick would be upset if his fever came back. He sank into the blankets, hoping he was just cold and needing to warm up.   
Nick came through the door balancing a tray of food in his arms. He walked slowly, careful not to slosh the steaming liquid.   
“Dinner is served.” he said, making his way to Zak’s side of the bed. He looked up from the tray to find Zak smiling weakly. He had the blankets pulled to his chin and his face was drained of color. “You feeling bad again?” he asked, brow furrowing.   
“Just a little chilly.” Zak dismissed. “I’m ready for some of that hot soup.”   
“Coming right up.” Nick said, face brightening a bit. He placed the tray over Zak’s lap, circling back to his own side of the bed and sliding in next to the older man. “So, what’re we watching?” he asked, reaching for his bowl.   
“I was thinking Narcos?”   
“Sounds great.” Nick said, settling back against the headboard. “I’ve been hearing really good things about it.”  
“Yeah, me too.” Zak said, pulling the blankets around his shoulders.   
Nick reached for the remote and pressed play before focusing his attention on his steaming bowl of soup. But he couldn’t help but notice Zak wasn’t eating.   
“Everything okay with your soup? Can I get you something different?” he asked.  
“No, it looks great, babe.” Zak said apologetically. “I’m just so cold.”  
Nick’s brow furrowed as he reached out to touch Zak’s forehead.   
“Warm again...It was the bath. I let you get too cold.” he said, standing from the bed.   
“Nick, I’m sick. That’s all.” Zak protested. This was exactly why he didn’t want to say anything.  
“Your fever broke. And then I let you sit in that cold water for who knows how long…” he said, making his way toward the door.   
“Where are you going?”  
“I’ll be right back.” Nick said. “Drink some of that broth. It’ll warm you up.” 

 

Zak was halfway through his bowl of soup when he heard Nick making his way back up the stairs.   
“Nick, come on. You’re missing the show.” Zak called.   
“Okay, I’m coming.” Nick said, as he rounded the corner into the room.  
“What the…?”  
“Hot water bottles.” Nick explained as he tucked the steaming bottles under the blankets.   
“No, I know what they are.” Zak said. “Weren’t those packed away in the camping stuff in the garage?”   
“Yeah.” Nick shrugged. “I got ‘em out.”   
“There’s like a million boxes out there.”  
“It wasn’t that hard to track ‘em down.” Nick said, tucking the last bottle under the covers near Zak’s feet before climbing back onto the bed. “How’s that?”  
“Better, babe. Thanks.” Zak grinned, reaching out to grab Nick’s hand. “And this soup is amazing. I’ve never been so happy to be sick.”   
Nick chuckled, bringing Zak’s hand to his lips.   
“And I’ve never been so happy to spend the day with a sick person.”   
Zak smiled, leaning in for a kiss and Nick happily met him halfway. Zak brought a hand to the younger man’s cheek, feeling the warm skin beneath his fingers. He pulled back, brow furrowing as he pressed his hand to Nick’s forehead.   
“Babe. Either my hands are really cold, or you’ve got a fever.”   
“I’m fine.” Nick said dismissively.   
“Why is your upper lip all sweaty?” Zak asked accusatorially.   
“I was moving all those boxes around, I think I just worked up a sweat.”  
“Don’t move.” Zak said, rifling through the pile of medicine, vapor rub and empty water bottles on his nightstand. “Here.” he said, sticking a thermometer in Nick’s mouth. “Sit still.”  
He waited as the numbers on the monitor climbed. Finally, the thermometer beeped and Zak removed it from the older man’s mouth.   
“101 degrees. Nick…”  
“I’m fine!” Nick insisted.  
“No, you’re not. Get under the blankets right now.” Zak said, shifting the hot water bottles toward the middle of the bed. “I can’t believe you’ve been running yourself ragged all day…”   
“Babe, I _feel fine_.”   
“Don’t argue with me, Nick.” Zak said, climbing off the bed to grab the younger man a sweatshirt. He tossed it toward the bed. “Put this on. We gotta sweat that fever out.”  
“Fine.” Nick agreed, shrugging on the extra layer and covering up. If he was being honest, he was starting to feel his body giving over and he wouldn’t mind resting for a little while. “But you have a fever too.”   
“I know.” Zak said, shaking Nick out a dose of cold medication. “Take these.” he said, handing over the medicine and a water bottle.   
Nick reached for the pills, drinking them down before settling back under the blankets.   
“You warm enough?” Zak asked.  
“I will be once you come back to bed.”  
“Okay.” Zak complied, sliding in next to the younger man. They huddled close together, faces almost touching as chills ran over their skin. The hot water bottles between them gave off heat and they both curled greedily around them.   
“You still happy about spending the day with a sick person?” Zak chuckled.   
Nick smiled weakly, leaning in to kiss the tip of Zak’s nose.   
“No complaints.”

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you guys liked this fluffy fic. I really dragged it out because it was making me feel all warm and fuzzy. I hope it does the same for you!


End file.
